The Pain of Love
by Icey-Doom
Summary: Looks like our Mako-chan is experiencing the pains of love. Shoujoai. PG13 for a few cuss words and some sexual idea's. CHAPTER 7 UP! WOOOO! I am so proud of myself. :) AmiMako
1. Makoto1

TITLE: Hi Again- Did You Know I Love You  
CONTENT: F/F relationship  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon....well duh!!! I will spare you all the boring blah blah. Everybody knows that people who write fan fiction DIDNT CREATE THE SHOW!!!!!!!!! DDUUHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um...yeah. Some F/F Stuff for yah. A little romance, a little angst. Hey, whats not to like. R/R Please. Oh yeah and sorry about the spelling and the terrible punctuation. Go easy on me will ya.  
  
The snow falls outside and I think of you. The ripples in the water grow and I think of you. The gray in the sky turns blue and, of course, I think of you. I see anything, a book, a painting, the beautiful ocean and it always reminds me of you.  
Maybe I am crazy, maybe I am obsessed, but the scariest thing is that....maybe I am in love. My heart is beating, my mouth is wet, so much that I am probably drooling, and then, just like that, my mouth is dry. This is absolute madness and it all is driving me insane. Something has to be wrong with me. I can't be in love. Not with you, not with anybody! I gave up on love. Love no more is what I said. I hate. It feels so good yet it hurts so bad.   
Freddy. That was his name. The reason for my absolute hate of love. It is trash. Garbage. Junk in my drawer. Just like how I was to him. Just some girl to have around to show off and for him to act as if we were intimate and that he was doing me in all the right places.   
HA!! I was the one in charge of that concept. I turned him down like 20 times. Then, he actually had the nerve to yell at me and say, " If you don't come to bed with me RIGHT NOW!!!...." I did not et him finish. I punched him, hard, and he was practically out cold. Maybe that was why he dumped. He wasn't getting none AND I was stronger than him. SO!!!! Does he have any idea how much he hurt me!!!   
Tears are now streaming down my face. Why!! What is wring with me!!! This is your fault. You came to me with a smile and made me fall in love with you. I hate for this. I hate you so much!!!! You god damn Bastard!!! My heart stops, it hurts. My eyes are getting wide and I hurt even more. Everywhere. How could I say that.   
I suddenly feel sick. I feel like I am about to throw up.  
I am.  
I mmediately I get up from my place on the couch and rush to the bathroom.  
.......  
Once I am finished, I get up and grab a wash cloth. I wash the sides of my mouth an collapse to the ground.  
...I'm crying. So hard that a small puddle of water is forming below me from my tears. The pain. The terrible, yet so very wonderful pain of love. I hate it though. I sit up and put my back to the bathroom wall and pull my knees to my stomach. My stomach is still bothering me and my mouth tastes bad. I am beginning to wonder how friendship can be turned into complete obsession like this.  
This is crazy. I cant love you. Maybe it's just me stomcah. I probably just felt terrible and couldn't find any other explanation. I am so hopeless.  
After a while of looking terrible and feeling sorry for myself, I finally get up and wash my mouth out with mouth wash over the sink. When I look up, I am frightened for a minute because of what I see. Then I realize that it is just me. I look terrible!! The mirror never lies. My eyes are bloodshot, my hair is medded up, and dont even get me started with my expression period. I look so rude and ugly. Of course that is what I am anyway isnt it. Ugly.  
At least that is what Freddy said to me when he dumped me and gave me pain worse than love. Is there a pain worse than love. I don't know and maybe I dont care. Wait... maybe I doI shake my head to clear my mind and that is when I finally notic. There is pounding at my door. Someone is here.  
I look on the mirror once more and groan.I look terrible!! I cant let anyone see me like this! Oh well. No use in not answering the door.   
I finally yell out, "COMING!!!" and I run to hte door to answer it.   
Once I get to the door and touch the door knob, I hesitate. I have always been, even though I will deny it, very picky on how people think of me. I act like it is no big deal when I am picked on, but in reality it is. Oh it is.  
However I suspect it is probably just one of my friends. Who else could it be at...I look at my watch. ONE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!! My mind yells. Jesus Christ. Where did the time go.   
I begin to think about it but then realize i still havent opened the door. Laughing at myself for being such an idiot, I open the door forgetting completely what I look like.   
And there you are. Staring at me with wide eyes, doing your best to supress a giggle. Your so adorable when you sorta scrunch up your face like that. looking amused yet still trying to look smart and sophisticated. I sigh. You are absolutely gorgeous.  
Then you burst out laughing. I am confused cause I really don't know what you are laughing at. I must be making a face because when you look at me you say between giggles,  
" Why *giggle* do you *giggle* look *giggle* so confused."  
By now I am thinking DUH!! Why the hell are you laughing. So I tell you just that,  
"Why the hell are you laughing," I say.  
Then you laugh even harder and shout,  
"Makoto!!!! You look terrible!!!!!!"  
Suddenly my eyes go wide and I am so embarrassed that I want to cry. I cant believe I forgot that I looked this way. I feel like a fool. You will never be interested in a fool will you.   
All of the sudden, your laughter stops and you look at me with a serious face.  
"Makoto? Are you alright? I didnt mean to hurt your feelings."  
But you did. You made me feel like a friggin idiot!!! I dont say that though. I just stay quiet with my head hanging low. Suddenly I feel your arms around my neck. Your head is resting on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" you whisper ever so softly before you kiss my cheek gently.   
I am blushing like mad. I cant stay mad at you. Are you kidding me.  
I smile and when you look up at me I know you can see the twinkle in my eyes because you dont stop staring at them and you smile too.  
Then, I realize we are still out in the apartment hallway and I feel dumb so I gesture you inside. You walk in with a smile and me heart leaps straight to my throat.   
We are sitting on the couch now and you are explaining to me why you are here at 1:00 in the morning,  
"I was getting really lonely Makoto. My mom is out again and I just feel like a little lost and lonely girl. I didn't know where to go so, I just started walking and soon, I found myself in front of your apartment building. Sounds dumb huh. Stupid reason to wake you up at 1:00 in the morning."  
I shake my head and unconsiously take your hands inside my grip and kiss them.  
"You could never be a burden to me Ami," I whisper to you all too softly. I smile, you smile. You rest your head on my shoulder and love is wonderful. I know everything will be alright.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, thats it hope you liked it. Let me know if I should do another one of the same story, only in Ami's POV or if I should just continue the story on. Thanks. 


	2. Makoto2

TITLE: Hi Again- Did You Know I Love You  
AUTHOR: Icey-Doom  
CONTENT: F/F relationship  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. Simple enough right?  
  
  
You smell good. So good. I think I have died and gone to heaven. And your touch. OH JESUS!!! I am in heaven. I can see the light. Of course, it's mot like you touched me all over or anything. I am still sure that you have no feelings for me whatsoever. However, skin did touch skin and I know I sighed with absolutely delight more than once. Maybe I am in love with you.  
You're sleeping in my bed right now. You fell asleep on my shoulder and I brought you to my room and rested you on my bed. Oh god was I tempted. You were sleeping and I wanted to touch you so bad. I wanted to run my fingers down your arms and make you sigh. I wanted to kiss your cheek softly and trail down to your neck. I would begin nibbling and then you would wake up and want me........  
Of course this was my fantasy. In reality I just set you down on my bed, pulled the covers over your body and then I went to go take a shower and you know, just clean up so I looked at least a little decent.   
I peeled off my clothes and climbed into the shower. As the warm water came out and softly trickled down my body, my mind began to wander.  
You. Oh god you are so beautiful. You are like a cool pond when the light hits the water. Sparkles of light just glow through you. I know that you are my one. You are my light. You are my sun. In reality I don't think I would have gotten over my parents death and be at least a little happy without you. Yeah sure, the girls are great. I am not saying anything negative about them. Still, if it wasn't for your eyes, and your laugh, and your sky, I really don't think I would have survived.   
Suddenly a warm trickle of water went straight down my back softly. I gasped at how nice it felt. O trembled as a tingly sensation ran through me. Are you doing this to me Ami? I know you are. You are the only one who can make me feel this way.   
I am finally realizing that I better get out of the shower before I begin to touch myself. I swear that you are the only one who could make me want to do that.   
Now I step out of the shower and shiver. I hate it when you leave the warm water and come out in the cold. I am practically freezing. The cold air is just flying over my naked body and I am shivering like wild. That's exactly when I see your wide eyed face looking at me.   
I gasp and your face turns completely pale. I know I am blushing. I can feel it. Your eyes are still wide and you are still staring at me. You look frozen and shocked and scared. Your pale face is starting to scare me and I feel I have to do something.  
"Ami? Are you O.K?" I ask. I am really starting to get worried. You're not moving. "Ami! Talk to me!" I start to get a little louder! Honestly! Are you alright!  
Suddenly you shake your head slowly as you walk out of the bathroom just as slowly. You look so pale and shocked that I just don't say anything. I do not want to make you even more uncomfortable.  
I wait for what feels like an eternity to grab a robe, put it on, and go confront you. In reality it is probably only a few hesitated seconds before I do.   
And there you are. Sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. I know you know I have entered the room, but you do not acknowledge that my presence is known. When did you wake up anyway? That's not the point. I need to concentrate. What the hell is wrong with me? I breathe in, then out and I begin to speak. I have to tell you that it was alright!  
"Ami I....."  
I don't get any farther though when you get up abruptly and immediately begin to shout apologizing words in a panicky voice.   
"OH MAKO-CHAN I'M SO SORRY!!! I WAS SO DUMB JUST TO STICK MY HEAD IN THE BATHROOM!!! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE NOT DECENT!!1 IT IS JUST THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL IN THE SHOWER!!!1 AND......"  
This went on for a while. However, I really didn't mind. You were being really ridiculous. I smiled at you and walked towards. You were still talking but as I moved forward you lowered your voice and it went down to more of a mumble. I softly pressed a finger to your lips. The tingles immediately shot up my arm and I heard myself sigh. I leaned forward to where I was close to her ear and silently whispered,  
"No need to apologize Ami. I already told you that you could never be a burden to me. Relax."  
As I pulled away from your ear our cheeks gently rubbed against each other. Oh! So soft it was. I sighed once more into your ear I am sure. I hope you are enjoying my warm breath on your ear. I would love to hear you sigh with delight. That would make me so happy.   
However, instead when I pull away you just look relieved. I was disappointed to see that you were in no way as breathless as I am.   
I guess you can see the slight dejection in my face because you frown and gently push me onto the bed. Now I am getting naughty ideas. I hope it doesn't show. I guess it doesn't because you just walk into the living room. You come back in with another pillow and you place it down on the bed. Then you lay down next to me like it is no big deal. Me? My eyes are wide and my heart is starting to pound real hard. My mouth is starting to do that wet dry thing and I hate it. I just hate it!!!!! Yet I love it so much! Just like how I love you.  
You turn to me and your face is only inches away from mine. You smile and begin to talk.  
"Can I ask you something Makoto?"  
"I stumble out," uh y-yeah s-sure. A-a-anything."  
"Do you....do you ever think about love.  
I immediately tell myself. O.K. calm down. She doesn't know! She's just asking. Then I look up at you and your eyes are staring at me waiting for an answer. God you're beautiful. I guess you get impatient because you begin to speak again.  
"I mean because everybody else in our little group have certain romances. Usagi has Mamoru, Rei has people, including men, constantly praising her at her school, and Mina...well Mina can have anyone she wants. I mean, we seem to be the only ones without love in our lives."  
I am wondering what she means by this. I mean...do you think we can find love in each other like me. So I ask you what you mean.  
"What do you mean?"  
You smile.   
"Oh nothing Makoto forget it." You lean forward so that your face is slightly buried in my bosom. OH MY GOD!!!! I relax myself though. I'm o.k. I'm O.k. Then your arm suddenly goes around my waist. God I am loving this. Then, in a soft mumble you say,  
"I will see you in the morning."  
And with that you fall asleep once again.   
I sigh. But not with pleasure or happiness this time. I am sad. You don't even seem to notice my extreme obsession for you. You also obviously don't reciprocate my feelings. The pain is beginning to return. Maybe everything is not gonna be alright.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
O.K. So the next one I think I am going to tell the story over again only in Ami's POV. What do you think? 


	3. Ami1

TITLE: Eyes  
AUTHOR: Icey-Doom  
CONTENT: F/F relationship  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
NOTES: This is the story told all over again only in Ami's POV. This is Part one! Hope you like! Although, I do not htink this one is as good as the last two. Since this was in Ami's perspective it was  
  
  
It is quiet. Real quiet. Maybe too quiet. I am alone once more and I am hating it. Just like I always hate it when I am alone. Lonliness is a curse. It is a black hole that sucks me in farther and farther until I am almost all the way to depression. I dont want to be sucked to depression. I dont want to lose my smile or the sparkle in my eyes. I dont wanna lose the light that I know that shines straight through me all of the time. I'd hate to think that soon I would not be the same me that everyone knows now. The me that everyone has come to love.  
Love.  
I have none. I never have and I probably never will. That has to be a fact. It has to be. I'm too normal and plain. I am not attractiive and I am probably just a big geek that evryone seems to despise. No one will ever love me. No one.  
I sigh an exasperated sigh. I am so sad and so lonely and so BORED!!! I really need to get out and do something. I sigh once more. I need to get some fresh air. I think I am going a little overboard. I cant let my lonliness get the best of me.  
I get up and put on a jacket. Then I walk towards my bedroom door so I can leave. As I walk across my room I just so happen to pass a mirror. I look at my reflection for a while trying to find at least just an inch of the beautifulness that I see in all of my friends. After a while I scrunch my face up in disgrace and let out a grunt of disgust.   
I am ugly.  
Period.  
Thats is why no one can ever love me. That is why no one will ever love me. That is why I am not something to be proud of. I hate myself. More than anything. Why must I feel this way. Why. No one probabaly really loves me. They just pity me. Pity the fact that I am a boring nerd. Pity the fact that I am ugly. Pity the fact that I will never find love. Pity the fact that I will be alone forever. For that is my destiny. I just know it is. What else would my destiny be.  
As I think about this, I am still staring at myself in the mirror. I cannot stand looking anymore so I turn my head away quickly. I hate seeing that horrible horrible image that is myself. I need some fresh air now more than ever.  
Sighing dramtically, I leave my bedroom, walk downstairs and out the door. I do not even think to lock the door. Somehow that is so unimportant right now.  
While I am going down the elevator down to the bottom floor of the apartment building I begin to think. 'Where am I going' I ask myself. I did just want some fresh air but I need to go somewhere. Need to be somewhwere. But...I don't know where.  
However, when I get outside those thoughts dont even seem an issue anymore. I just begin to walk. Faster and faster I walk until it gets to a point where I am running. Running like crazy not even knowing where I am going. I want to be lost. Lost and free. Rid of these feelings of pain hate and disgust of myself.  
It does not work that way because soon I am beggining to get tired.  
I am walking now. Panting hard and trying to calm myself.  
Suddenly I feel something. Something that tells me to stop.  
I stop.  
I cannot move.  
No force on the planet could get me to move from where I am standing. I just have this feeling I....  
And suddenly I see it. Your apartment. 'How the hell did I end up here' I think. (I would never say that out loud. And in keeping it in, nobody knows the real me. Just something else to add to my self pity.)   
'Oh well,' I shrug,' It is getting pretty damn cold out here anyway. I better go nside so I can be warm.'  
I go into the building and up to your apartment. Although when I get yo your door I pause. It is really late. You probabaly dont want me just barging in on you at such a late hour. You dont even really care about me. You just pity me. It is pretty obvious. Everybody pity's me. I should not be agitating people this way.  
I frown.  
I turn around and begin to walk away from the door when I feel it again. That something telling me to stop. I stay still, not moving trying to sort my thoughts out.  
I want to see you. Bad. When exactly did I realize this? I mean, outside I told myself that I was cold and that was the only reason why I wanted to actually come into the apartment. Now, I am starting to think that was my minds way of covering up what I really wanted.   
Suddenly the thought of your beautiful green eyes smiling down on me, your sort of husky voice entering my ears sent shivers up my spine. I immediately went back to your door and knocked the hardest I could.   
Nothing.  
I tried again.  
Still nothing.  
My heart sank. My head unconciously lowered in sadness.   
'Oh please, PLEASE say something Makoto.'  
Nothing.  
My eyes close tightly in a desperation not to cry. I do not want to be weak anymore. In this I do not want to act weak either. I want to be like you. Strong and fearless. I admire you more than I have ever admired anybody else in my entire life. So I can't cry. I can't be weak.  
Feeling even worse, I desperately knock at your door harder in a last attempt to get you to come to the door. Why am I so desperate to see you? Then, when I am just about ready to give up, My heart lightens and I smile so brightly because I hear your voice call,  
"COMING!!!" and I hear you running to the door. After a pause or hesitation of nothing, the door finally begins to open and I can hardly believe my excirement.  
And there you are, hair sticking up, face scrunched up, dried drool coming from your mouth, eyes blood shot, clothes all messed up. You look ridiculous!!! I am trying and doing my best to stand up straight and look sophisticated while doing my best not to laugh.  
And then suddenly I burst out laughing. I cannot control it. Never in my life have I seen somebody so messed up!! As I laugh, I look up at you. You got this real weird look on your face like you don't know why I am laughing. Why do you look so confused? I don't know. So I ask you.(through giggles of course)  
"Why *giggle* do you *giggle* look *giggle* so confused."  
You answer simply with,  
"Why the hell are you laughing."  
This makes me laugh even harder. Do you really not know what you look like right now!!! You should know. So I tell you.  
"Makoto!!!! You look terrible!!!!!!" I sort of shout not really noticing that it would come out that way.  
Suddenly, your eyes go wide and you look about ready to cry!!did I do something to hurt you!! If I did I really did not mean to. I have to tell you that.  
"Makoto? Are you alright? I didnt mean to hurt your feelings."  
You just stay there with your head slumped over. I feel really bad. I also feel the urge to be close to you. Either to make you feel better or to just be close to you, I don't know, but I put my hands around your neck and my head on your shoulder anyway. Then, to assure you I meant no harm I say,  
"I'm sorry" Then I kiss you on the cheek ever so gently. My lips tingle from the contact. Your cheek is so soft. I want to sigh but I don't.  
When I pull back from the moment you are blushing like mad and you got this twinkle in your eye. I smile at you. Then, you gesture me inside. I smile at you.  
We get settled on the couch and I know I have to tell you why I even considered coming up here to see you. I do not want to be a burden on you.  
"I was getting really lonely Makoto. My mom is out again and I just feel like a little lost and lonely girl. I didn't know where to go so, I just started walking and soon, I found myself in front of your apartment building. Sounds dumb huh. Stupid reason to wake you up at 1:00 in the morning," I say hoping that you will understand at least a little bit. You shake your head and take my hands inside your grip and kiss them. Then you say, in the most sincerest, most softest whisper I have ever heard in my life,  
"You could never be a burden to me Ami."   
I am so happy that I feel like crying. I just smile though as I put my head on your shoulder. Oh you smell so good. I fall asleep instantly. I am in heaven.  
When I wake up, I am in your bed. 'How the hell did I get here' (maybe I will start saying stuff like that out loud) I hear something. Movement. In the bathroom. I smile. You must be freshening up.  
Getting out of the bed, I walked towards the bathroom door. I, again, feel anxious to see you. I can feel my excitement. My hands are even almost trembling as I reach for the doorknob.  
What are you doing to me Makoto.  
I open the door wide open and there you are. Naked. I can feel my eyes go wide. I am staring. I know I am. I cannot stop. I want to see you like this. You look so good!!   
I feel disgusting. You are a girl. I am a girl. What is wrong with me. What are you doing to me?  
Than You turn around and look straight at me.   
Oh Kami!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? I know. Not as good huh? I did not know what direction to go with Ami. Anyway, hope you liked it anyway. Thank you for the reviews. Peace!!! 


	4. Ami2

TITLE: The Pain of Love  
CONTENT: F/F relationship  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon  
NOTES: This is Part 2 of the story in Ami's POV. This is going to continue the story after Makoto feels that everything is not going to be alright when they are in bed sleeping. Enjoy!!  
  
I am sitting on your bed. Staring at the wall.  
....  
I feel disgusting. Did that really happen? Flesh. Naked flesh. Your naked flesh. How strange. How wrong. How completely and insanely…  
Wonderful!!!Oh Kami!!! I swear I was in heaven!!   
'Makoto,' I think to myself, 'How could I never have noticed how beautiful you are.'  
I sigh.  
I am still staring at your wall.  
The bathroom door opens and I freeze. I know you are there staring at me but my body f\does not wish to move. My mind does not wish to acknowledge your presence.   
I hear you breathe in, and then out, and then you begin to say.  
"Ami I…."  
I don't let you get any farther. All these thoughts in my head. What would you think about them? I do not think you understand what I really thought of seeing you completely naked. These thought run in my mind for about a second before I begin to practically scream I am sorry in as many ways as possible.  
"OH MAKO-CHAN I'M SO SORRY!!! I WAS SO DUMB JUST TO STICK MY HEAD IN THE BATHROOM!!! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE NOT DECENT!!1 IT IS JUST THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL IN THE SHOWER!!!1 AND......"  
I just kept on screaming stuff. I don't even know what I was saying. I could feel you smiling at me. I couldn't help wondering how you could be smiling at a time like this. Then I felt it. You were coming towards me. I began to mumble like a fool. Then it happened.  
You pressed your finger to my lips. I could have fainted. I thought I heard you sigh but I was too dazed to notice a damn thing. Then, you leaned close to my ear and I cold feel your warm breath on my ear and I did my absolute best not to start breathing too hard. Then I would be too obvious.  
Suddenly, a whisper so soft and slow I almost didn't hear it but I did,  
"No need to apologize Ami. I already told you that you could never be a burden to me. Relax."  
I was so relieved I forgot about your warm breath and the tingles that were going through me. All I cared about was that you forgave me. I think our cheeks ran against each other softly when you pulled away but I think that, again, I hardly noticed.  
When I look up I cannot help but frown. You look so…dejected. Why? Did I do something wrong? Maybe you just need some sleep. Yeah that's it. Sleep.  
After pushing you onto the bed I walk into the living room to grab another pillow.   
Coming back into your room, I place the pillow down by yours, and lay right next to you. I can smell you. You smell nice. I pull the covers over both of us. You don't notice.   
I want to talk so I turn to you on my side and my face is only inches away from yours. I cannot stop thinking about how bad I want to kiss you. I smile and begin to talk.   
"Can I ask you something Makoto?" I ask.  
You start stuttering out an answer. I try not to laugh. I remember what kind of reaction that got out of you earlier. I still feel pretty bad about that. You stutter,  
"Uh y-yeah s-sure. A-a-anything."  
I laugh at myself inwardly. I didn't even know what I wanted to ask. I just wanted to talk. So, I just asked something. The first thing that came to my mind.  
"Do you....do you ever think about love?" 'Whoa!' I think, 'Where did that come from?'  
Then I realize. I really want an answer to this.   
You don't say anything. I begin to speak again not even caring what I am sayin. Honestly I just want to have a conversation.  
"I mean because everybody else in our little group have certain romances. Usagi has Mamoru, Rei has people, including men, constantly praising her at her school, and Mina...well Mina can have anyone she wants. I mean, we seem to be the only ones without love in our lives."  
'Wow, how true' I think. I guess Ii am much wiser when I don't think.  
You finally say something.  
"What do you mean?"  
I smile. Oh Makoto. You are so cute when you are clueless.  
"Oh nothing Makoto forget it." I say not wanting to annoy you.  
I'm tired. You look like you would be comfortable to rest on. I giggle inwardly when I feel you freze after resting my head near your bosom.   
Wow, this is comfortable.  
Right before I am about to drift off into sleep, I hear you sigh a sad sigh making me frown. I am too tired though to ask what was wrong and I fall into a deep, deep sleep.  
………….  
When I wake up, I am warm and tingly. Your body is pressed up against mine and I can smell the wonderful scent that is you.   
I close my eyes and just enjoy this for a little while trembling as I feel you unconsciously reach up my shirt and lay your hand on my back.   
It is so warm. I smile as I raise my head from your chest and look at your sleeping face . You are so lovely do you know that? I want to ask you so in a soft whisper I say into your ear,  
"You are so lovely do you know that?"   
You mumble a little and then say as clear as day,  
"Ami" In such a soft slow voice. My whole body trembles.  
"Makoto," I say softly, "I am going to kiss you now.   
Your eyes are still closed and your breath is still in rhythm. You are still sleeping so it will be fine to give you a little peck wont it. You will b\never know right?   
But then I think about how disgusted and appalled you would be if you woke up or found out about it later on in some way. You would be so appalled you would probably never speak to me again. You would be o.k. with that though. I know it. You would have a good reason not to have acquaintances with me anymore. I bet everyone would be jealous that they didn't have a good reason. No one loves me. They just pity me.   
However, when I look at your face again I cannot help but long to kiss you.  
Leaning closer, I put my forehead to yours. Lowering my chin, I begin to feel your soft breath on my lips.   
'Oh Kami' I think to myself, 'I want this so bad!!!!!'  
Finally our lips are just centimeters away from each other.  
I can't take this anymore. I push forward and pressed my lips to yours hard at first and then I softly begin to massage your lips with mine softly.  
Getting into the feel of it, I hold the back of your head with one hand and I caress your cheek with the other. The whole time you just stay sleeping not making a sound.  
I pull away reluctantly totally and completely breathless. That was so perfect. Your lips are so soft.  
Then I hear you begin to say something,  
"Thank you"  
My eyes go wide. Are you awake?  
You smile. Your eyes open.  
"Thank you" You say once again.  
'Oh Kami'I think, 'Why does this stuff always happen to me!!  
I groan and look down to hide my face blushing.  
What now Ami? What now? 


	5. Makoto3

TITLE: The Pain of Love  
  
CONTENT: F/F relationship DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon Authors Notes: It's been a while. Sorry. I got lazy and I didn't feel like writing it anymore, but I decided I minus well write another chapter and continue the story on. This one is really extremely bad. I am sorry. It is really short but I loseideas and interest after a while. Anyway, I hope you like it. It'd make mehappy even though this isn't oneofmy best. This is part 3 of Mako's POV. YAY!!! Enjoy.  
  
I wasn't really sleeping. How could I sleep? I mean, first of all I was all upset because of you not wanting me the way I want you, second of all I was still pondering the thought of what the hell you meant about all that love crap before you fell asleep, and third of all your body was pressed up to mine and my body couldn't be more tingly. Yeah, I'm just going to fall asleep now! I smile, I like being sarcastic.  
  
Suddenly I feel you move your head a little. You must be awake. I immediately close my eyes. I don't want you to know that I am awake. Then you would get all suspicious and wonder why I wasn't sleeping. You would start asking questions and wonder if I was looking at you in your sleep. Then you would feel all uncomfortable and want to leave and I don't want you to leave! I feel so much better with you here! In my arms. So I close my eyes, and pretend to be a sleep.  
  
I feel you lift your head from my bosom. I know your face is now level with mine and you are staring at me. I know you are close and I know I am so close to freaking out. I wish I didn't know so much. Quickly I begin to breathe like I would if I was sleeping, hoping you won't notice that I am in act awake. You don't. I am happy for that too because otherwise you would pull away and I would miss feeling you and smelling you and knowing that you are watching me. Oh I would miss it so much I would ache.  
  
"You are so lovely do you know that?"  
  
I am startled for a second. Just a second. A lot can happen in a second though. I can break out in a cold sweat and change my breathing and almost open my eyes. After that second though, I realize what I just heard. My heart beats and my mouth goes wet, dry, wet, dry, and my mind is on hyper drive. I don't even know what I am thinking. I can't catch up with myself. All I can do is utter a small word that makes me swoon.  
  
"Ami."  
  
Before I can realize that I said something when I am supposedly supposed to be sleeping I hear your voice again.  
  
"Makoto," you say oh so softly. "I am going to kiss you now."  
  
'WHAT!!!!' my mind yells in disbelief. There is no way. Yet suddenly I am aware that your face is coming closer to mine. Suddenly I am aware that your chin is lowering. Suddenly I am aware that our lips are just centimeters away. I don't know what to think so I don't. I just lay there with my eyes closed praying that this isn't real, but I know I wish that it really is inside.  
  
Then I could feel your breath. On my lips. Your breath getting closer and closer and closer. All of a sudden, I am taking aback because your lips suddenly crash into mine really hard and then the pressure gets softer and softer till your lips are gently caressing mine in such a wonderful manner. I've never felt anything like it. It was nothing like all of the other kisses I have received before in my life time that were so forceful and harsh that they made me cry when I went home because I knew the person behind the kiss felt nothing for me at all! This kiss though, it felt so good! It wasn't forceful and I could actually feel something from the person behind the kiss. Feeling. Emotion. Love?  
  
'Oh Ami,' I told her in my head. 'You have just renewed my hope in love.'  
  
That's when I feel you pull away. However, I am content. I can see the darkness and I can feel your hand caressing my cheek and your other had on the back of my head. You must have put your hands there at some point in the kiss but I hardly remember. All I know is that I have a huge urge to thank you, so I do.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I smile. I can imagine your look in my mind. Eyes wide, mouth open in shock. I almost forgot you thought I was sleeping. I open my eyes to see the face I imagined in my head. Your eyes only grow wider and you look so worried, you could cry. But, why would you wasn't to cry. What was the matter? Had I done something wrong?  
  
Suddenly, I became overcome with grief. It was obvious that you thought that the kiss was a mistake. How could I have been such a fool? How could I have been stupid enough to get all happy and warm and giddy? Immediately I get off the bed just blurting out stuff once I stand.  
  
"Oh Ami I am so sorry, I have never felt so stupid in my entire life. Oh god I am so sorry! Gosh what was I thinking?"  
  
I look at you staring at me looking at me like you don't know what the hell I am doing.  
  
"Ami," I say desperately. "I would understand if you would hate me. I feel terrible just please don't."  
  
My stomach hurts, my head hurts. Everything hurts. I am over come with pain. I wrap my arms around my stomach and fall to my knees clenching my eyes tight. I start crying anyway.  
  
"Oh god Makoto!"  
  
I hear you yell. Then I hear you feet hitting the ground as you run towards me. Every thing is dizzy and I just want to scream. I feel you beside me. I feel you take my arms from around my stomach and put them around you as you rest your head on my shoulder. I feel wetness on my shoulder. You are crying.  
  
"Oh Makoto. Don't cry please don't cry. Please. Please don't cry."  
  
Your arms come around my neck and you are rocking me back in forth in such slow motion.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you! I am sorry I kissed you Makoto. I will never do it again, just don't cry!"  
  
Your sobs just become louder and louder and then I realize that I am not crying anymore. However, I am so weak that I fall back and lay down on my back. You are still sobbing on my shoulder lying on top of me. 'What is going on' I ask her in my mind. 'And what is happening to us.'  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know. It was short and it was crap. But be nice. Please. I will take criticicm however so go ahead and be as mean as you want. K? K. :) 


	6. Ami3

TITLE: The Pain of Love  
  
CONTENT: F/F relationship  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. K? K. I thought you'd understand.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh…sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I am just so lazy. I feel really bad. Also, I'm was in a bit of a writers block and I didn't know where to go from where I was and…well anyway, this is the next chapter. It's kinda short, but I promise that the next chapter will definitely follow shortly after this. I promise this time. I hope you enjoy. :) Oh and this is Ami's POV.  
  
I'm hardly listening. I am too dazed. Too much is happening. First of all that kiss that we just shared, oh wow it was wonderful, then me realizing you were awake and not knowing what to do and me getting all sweaty and my head hurting like hell. How was I suppose to pay attention to you rambling on about being sorry or whatever.   
  
Then I see you. Clenching your stomach and falling to your knees. Oh my god! It is my fault, all my fault.   
  
"Oh god Makoto!" I yell as I run to you with so many panicked thoughts in my mind making my head hurt even worse than it already was. I go to my knees right in front of you and I can already feel myself crying hopelessly. I notice you are crying too. I feel so guilty!  
  
I want to feel you close. I want to apologize and I want you to know I mean it. So, I take your arms from around your stomach and I put them around my waist and I begin to speak.  
  
  
  
"Oh Makoto. Don't cry please don't cry. Please. Please don't cry."  
  
I move my arms so that they are around your neck and I rock you back and forth as I sob for you and for me….and for us. Oh I hate this. I am so sorry! I speak again in such a sobbing voice it doesn't even sound like me, but I have to tell you that I am extremely sorry and not to cry anymore because of me and my idiocy.   
  
"I didn't mean to scare you! I am sorry I kissed you Makoto. I will never do it again, just don't cry!"  
  
I sob and I sob and I notice that you are moving backward and I am moving forward so that we are on the floor with me lying on top of you. You have stopped crying. This makes me feel better and my sobs stop.   
  
For a period of time close to a minute that feels like forever, neither of us says a word. We are quiet and the silence is more than a little uncomfortable. I mean come on! We are on the floor in a rather……..sexual position. There is no way this can happen without it feeling awkward.  
  
"A-Ami?"   
  
I sigh. I love the sound of your voice especially after I haven't heard it for what seems like an eternity.   
  
"Yes Makoto"  
  
That comes out in a really soft whisper.  
  
"Was it an accident?"  
  
I know what you are talking about. I know very well what you are talking about. The kiss. That is what you are talking about. However, I still go ahead and act dumb to stall so I do not have to talk about what just happened anytime soon.   
  
"Was what an accident Makoto?"  
  
'I am so stupid!' I tell myself in the meanest inner voice I can come up with.  
  
"Th-the kiss..."  
  
I have to stop myself from saying 'what kiss?' That would make a fool out of me. You would think I was such an idiot. Not like you don't think that I am an idiot already.   
  
Suddenly I am aware that we are about to talk about our recent intimate moment while being in a rather intimate position and I wasn't very comfortable with that. I get off of you and go to sit on your bed. When I look at you, you are sitting up, no longer laying on the floor, with your legs in Indian style. I can see that you are sad in your eyes and worried and distraught. Damn! Why can't I do anything right!  
  
I don't say anything. I just sit here. Of course by now I am looking away from your eyes. What a real disaster it would make if I just kept staring into your eyes. First the kiss and now this. You'd have to know I was in love with you and I bet that you would be pretty pissed. I've seen you get mad before Makoto and it is not pretty. I wonder what your eyes look like now. Do you look angry now. Upset with me for my disgustingness and perversion. Yeah, I bet so.  
  
Suddenly I am taking aback by your loud and angry voice.  
  
"Answer Me Dammit!!"  
  
I close my eyes tightly in a complete desperation not to cry. I hold on tightly to your bed's covers. I knew it. You are angry and you will probably never speak to me again. I can't bare this.   
  
"Come on Ami I need to know!"  
  
I am crying. I can't help it. You're yelling at me and our friendship is completely ruined because of me. Nothing will probably ever be the same between us again. And that is why I get up off of your bed, run out of your room and then out your front door. I have to get home. I can't bare being in there with you any longer. I feel too embarrassed and ashamed.  
  
So I just run. Run all the way home without stopping. The pain in my side and lump in my throat are both being completely ignored as I do so.  
  
When I get home I am all out of breath. I don't feel like climbing up all of those stairs to my apartment door. I don't even feel like walking to the elevator. I just collapse. Half from tiredness because of running and half from defeat and pain from what happened tonight.  
  
So I just lay there.  
  
For a very long time until I know I am drifting off into sleep. However, I fight it off because I know that I need to get to my apartment.   
  
I slowly and painfully lift myself from the ground to get on the elevator. I am surprised by how much this actually hurts physically. That's what and impact you have on me Makoto. You will probably never know.  
  
In my thoughts and pain I do not even realize that I had made it to my floor. Getting off the elevator I walk down the hall and to my door. As I reach for my keys I begin to think about what I can do to make the pain in my heart, mind, body and soul go away. Then, I am struck with and idea.   
  
I open my door and run to the kitchen and open one of the cupboards. Out of it I pull out the thing that I know can make it all go away.   
  
I take a sip and smile as I feel the alcohol going down my throat and into my veins. Yup, this is exactly what I need.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Yes I know it was really, really, really, REALLY short. Well sorry! I try and like I said I am really lazy. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that one. Probably did not but whatever. By the way, thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming. 


	7. Makoto4

TITLE: The Pain of Love  
  
CONTENT: F/F relationship  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I am sorry. This one is short too. And it is a bit too rushed. Really though, I try my best. At least this one came in pretty quickly like I promised right? Anyway, this is chapter number 7 in Makoto's POV. And…yeah, that's it. Hope you enjoy.  
  
I am completely confused and I just don't want to think anymore. However, I cannot stop thinking and so many thoughts are running through my brain and my head is really starting to hurt. Heck, I am so lost into thought that I don't even realize for the longest time that you are on top of me. I am glad I don't realize this though because I don't know what I would have done or how I would have reacted to it. Still, I know I have to say something and break the silence. And I know what it is we have to talk about.  
  
"A-Ami?" I ask very reluctantly not wanting to discuss this.   
  
"Yes Makoto?" As you talk I can feel your breath on me. That's how I realize that you are on top of me. I try my best not to freak out and go on.  
  
"Was it an accident?" I curse myself inside my mind. What a stupid question. I sound way too desperate. Dammit!  
  
  
  
"Was what an accident Makoto?" I raise an eyebrow. What is this? Are you trying to mess with my mind? Maybe you just don't want to talk about it. You just want to leave it alone. I know you may not want to address the kiss but I know we have to talk about it. So I answer your question.  
  
"Th-the kiss." Wow. It sounds so weird when I say it out loud. My heart begins to beat. You really kissed me didn't you? But why? It just doesn't make sense? Are you trying to confuse me on purpose? Why would you do that?   
  
You get off of me and I shiver. The room is much colder without your warmth on my body. I sit up and put my legs in Indian style waiting for you to tell me your answer. Which I did not receive. It felt like forever and you hadn't said anything. For some reason I begin to feel immensely irritated. Anger begins to consume me. Why won't you answer me? Why are you doing this to me?   
  
"Answer Me Dammit!!" My breathing becomes harder.   
  
"Come on Ami I need to know!" I am taken aback from my sudden outbursts. I can't believe how angry I feel. I don't know why I am yelling or where it is coming from.   
  
I look up at you and wince when I see the tears falling down your face. The lump in my throat thickens as an enormous and overwhelming feeling of guilt rushes over me. I feel even more guilt when I see you run out of the bedroom and hear you go out of my apartment.   
  
I don't move. I can't. I am frozen in the spot that I am in. My palms are sweaty. My mouth is dry. My head hurts. My heart hurts. Just everything is terrible. I have to stop myself from collapsing to the ground and just crying. Even though it is hard I know I have to do something. I have to at least try to keep our friendship.  
  
I run into the living room to get the phone and, of course, I cannot find it. That's just my luck. I immediately start going on a search for the phone. I throw pillows around; go through random junk on the ground and nothing. I probably look for the phone for about an hour. I know I am just doing this to occupy myself so that the pain does not overtake me.   
  
I start to get agitated once again. Anger takes over me as I realize you probably aren't home anyway. Who knows where you are. What if you just decided to run anywhere and got mugged or something. Raped. Hit by a car. Whatever.  
  
Tears run down my eyes.  
  
"No," I whisper to myself.  
  
Not thinking, I grab my car keys and rush out the door. I have to go to your house and make sure you are alright. In no time I arrive at your house. I have never driven so fast and so urgently before in my life. The knots in my stomach just grow and as enter the apartment building. I know that there is probably nothing to worry about, but this is all I have besides anger and looking for the damn phone to hide the pain.   
  
Reaching your floor, I step off the elevator and walk down the hall to your door. I knock once, twice, three times. The fourth time I know it is much harder and with more desperation. My pulse quickens, my palms get even sweatier, and my heart beats so hard. What if something did happen to you after all? Why else would you not be here. Suddenly, I am broken out of my thoughts from your voice.  
  
"Coming!" I release a breath I had no idea I was holding. I am so relieved. I wait impatiently for you to open the door. I hear things crashing and falling. Then your laughter. I raise and eyebrow. What the hell is going on? Your laughter increases. Its gets louder and more hysteric. I don't get it, what the hell is wrong with you.  
  
Finally, I see the doorknob begin to twist. The door slowly opens and I finally see you. There is a goofy grin on your face, your hair is a little messed up, and shirt is unbuttoned revealing a white cotton bra and a flat, pale abdomen.  
  
"Oh, hiya Makoto," You say in slurred words before you fall forward lazily laughing the whole time. I catch you and carry you into the house and onto your couch. Looking around the room, I see that it is a mess. There are broken vases, fallen tables and chairs, and about 3 bottles of sake on the floor in front of the couch. Empty bottles of sake. Ahh ####. I sit down next to you on the couch, take a deep breath, and speak.   
  
"Ami," I say carefully, "Tell me the truth now. Are you drunk?" You look up and smile at me goofily. Then you try to stand up but you fall back down. You laugh.   
  
"No," you finally manage through your laughter. Then you look at me seriously and say, "Am I the type of person who would get drunk Mako-chan?" Then you smile stupidly. Oh boy, what have you done to yourself Ami-chan? And how the hell did you manage to drink three large bottles of sake in such a short amount of time anyway.   
  
Slowly I move to button up your shirt. It was obvious that I would have to be staying over tonight and anything I could do to make myself not go completely mad would be helpful. However, before I can even start to buttoning, you grab my wrists stopping me. I look up to ask you why you stopped me but my words become caught in my throat when I realize that I am face to face with you. Your blue eyes are staring into mine. I start to shiver as I feel your fingers stroking my wrist.   
  
"Don't do that Makoto." You whisper gently. Then, you move your head close so that your mouth is near my ear and whisper, "It's too hot in here."   
  
I am breathing really hard. My eyes are closed tight. My mouth can't seem to decide whether it wants to be wet or dry. This is killing me. I feel your warm breath on my ear. Oh kami this is too much. I then feel you moving my hands to where my fingertips are gently brushing the skin of your abdomen. That's it this has to stop.  
  
I get off of the couch abruptly and move to the other side of your room.  
  
"Ami, what are doing?" I ask already regretting getting up because of the sudden absence of the tingles that were running through my body.   
  
"I, well I…I don't know," You say. Your face is a bit twisted in confusion. "I guess…I guess I just wanted you to touch me." Your eyes go wide and you cover you mouth with your hands. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that!" You say. Then more fits of laughter take over you.  
  
I awkwardly go over to you and pick you up. I know I have to put you into bed. I walk into your room with you in my arms and lay you down softly onto your bed. I tuck you into the covers and you let out a soft and content moan.  
  
"You know Makoto, I really like it when you put me to bed." Your smile is a bit too mischievous. I really can't believe the way you are acting. I mean, you are Ami Mizuno for goodness sakes. I never thought I'd see the day. I just sigh and say:  
  
"That's nice Ami now get some rest. You are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." You smile and actually obey. You rest your head on your pillow and close your eyes. I smile and begin to leave the room. 'I guess I am gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight.'   
  
Before I go and do that though, I look back to see you sleep. I smile when I think about how easy it would be to take advantage of you right now. I really wouldn't mind touching you. Of course, I know I have to push those thoughts out of my mind. You are drunk and you obviously don't know that you want and I know everything that just happened was just drunken behavior. I have to try my best not to get my hopes up.  
  
I leave the room and go to lay on your uncomfortable couch. I can deal with the discomfort if it is for you. So I lay down and try to get some sleep with thoughts of your breath on my ear and fingers stroking my wrists replaying in my mind. Oh, seriously Ami. What the hell are you doing to me?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
And that's all she wrote folks. I know it was rushed. I guess I am going to have to try to make up for it in the next chapter. Maybe. I will see what I can do. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I get so happy when I read that people like it. So please send me more. I love em love em love em. Peace! 


	8. Ami4

TITLE: The Pain of Love CONTENT: F/F relationship DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon Authors Notes: A New chapter in Ami's POV. I noticed that this was starting to get depressing so this one is a little lighter and a little funnier….I hope so anyway. By the way, I am so sorry this chapter is so late. I lost the disk that I saved this on and there was no way I was going to type this all over again. I wouldn't even know where to start. I had to find it. Well, I found it. Yay me! It's not very good but oh well. I hope you enjoy. So…uh, here it is.  
  
I'm drunk. That's strange. I've never been drunk before. I never drink, it's just not something I do. Well, not until now. These feelings for you are really starting to take its toll. I mean look at me! I'm drinking now, which isn't good. My mom's going to give me hell when she sees all of her missing alcohol for special occasions. But who cares. I know I don't! I'm drunk! How do you care about stuff when you're drunk?  
  
As I look around I notice that the house is a mess. Stuff is thrown around, there are wet stains in the carpet, and there are bottles of sake on the floor. I don't even remember doing all of this or drinking that much. I don't care about it either. It feels like the best feeling in the world. I have never felt this way before. I'm always worrying about being perfect or about how someone thinks of me. I especially wonder about how you feel about me. I worry about the evil that wants to take over the earth that I have to defeat. However, right now, in this drunken moment, I don't have a care in the world.  
  
I frown. It's hot in here! I unbutton my shirt to get a little air. Ahh, that's better.  
  
I giggle and bring the bottle to my lips as to take another sip. I am horribly disappointed when I find out there is no more liquid in the bottle. Sighing with frustration, I try to get up to get another bottle. I'm on the floor, so this isn't easy.  
To the best of my ability, I try to push myself off the floor with no luck. My arms are too wobbly. So, I try and push myself forward so I can be my hands and knees. I land flat on my face. I begin to laugh. I can't help it.  
  
Pushing myself up onto my hands and knees I crawl to the couch. I start to laugh again. I'm crawling for goodness sake! When I reach the couch I try and use it to get up. Once on my feet I get a complete dizzy spell and fall back into the couch. 'Oh dear. Am I that wasted?' I wrinkle my nose to try and remember why I went through all of that to get up anyway. I shrug. Oh well, it was fun.  
  
That's when I hear a knock at the door. Usually in this kind of situation my eyes would widen and I'd jump up and try to perfect myself. Especially if it was my mother at the door. However, right now, I am relaxed. I don't care what the person on the other side of that door thinks about my drunken state. That feels good.  
  
I hear a louder knock. Its probably not the second knock probably the third. I know now that its not my mother. She's smart enough to have used the key by now. I feel as if I should answer the door but I'm too exhausted. I hear another knock that seems really persistent. I roll my eyes and say, "Coming!"  
  
'Well, here we go again." Pushing my self up, I walk (although I wouldn't call what I did walking) to the door. I manage to bump into things on the way there too. It was funny. I couldn't stop laughing. I got louder with my laughing.  
  
I finally reach the door and begin to turn the doorknob. When the door is open and I see you I can only grin and slur out the words, "Oh, hiya Makoto," before falling forward still laughing.  
  
I feel you gather me into your arms and carry me. You smell so good. I wonder what that is you're wearing. I feel like going and buying it so that I can spray it on my wrists and smell you whenever I want. That would be nice.  
  
You set me down on the couch and I am immediately disappointed that I do not feel the warmth of your body anymore. You do sit next to me though. I can at least still smell you which isn't at all unpleasant.  
  
"Ami, tell me the truth now. Are you drunk?" I smile at you. I probably look rather goofy. I think its funny you would ask me that. I try to stand up so that I can pretend lecture you but that doesn't work. I fall right back into the couch. I finally manage a "No." which didn't come out nearly the way I wanted it too. I'm laughing. Acting serious, I ask you if I'm the type of person who would get drunk. I laugh again. I'm really not good at this sarcastic stuff am I?  
  
You look pretty stunned and confused. Your so cute. You suddenly snap out of your confused state and reach forward to button up my shirt. My hands unconsciously reach up to stop you. I grab your wrists and I feel tingles everywhere. We are face to face, your emerald eyes staring at me. I tell you not to do that. You look confused. I lean forward close to your ear.  
  
"It's too hot in here," I say. Your breathing is quick. I can feel the warmth of it on my cheek. Am I…seducing you? Unconsciously, I bring you hands to my abdomen. That's when you bolt off the couch as if something burned you.  
  
"Ami, what are doing?" I'm not exactly sure. I think I was trying to seduce you, but I've never done that before. I wouldn't really know. I'm sure though that your talking about what I did with your hands. I stumble with my answer,  
"I, well I…I don't know," I'm kind of upset right now. I'm worrying too much. This is exactly what I didn't want! So, I just say the first thing that comes to my head.  
  
"I guess…I guess I just wanted you to touch me." I cover my mouth with my hands. I can't believe I said that. I start laughing and the next thing I know I am in your arms and you are carrying me to my room. You set me into my bed, and I let out a soft moan. I had no idea how exhausted my body was. My bed is way to comfortable right now.  
  
You still smell excellent and your warmth is throughout the entire room. I can't help but smile. This is nice. "You know Makoto; I really like it when you put me to bed." My brain starts to receive very mischievous thoughts at this moment. I would love it if my thoughts came true.  
  
But alas, you say "That's nice Ami now get some rest. You are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning," And then you leave the room. I didn't realize how tired I was and I immediately fall asleep.  
  
When I awaken, I have the most terrible headache that must have ever existed. 'Yup, the good feelings gone.' I try to sit up but my head pounds even harder. 'Good feeling is definitely gone.'  
  
I just lay for a little while before I finally get the courage and the strength to get out of bed. I look at the clock. '7:30 a.m. Great! Couldn't I wake up later? Say, like, 6:00 p.m.' I grumpily begin to walk. 'I wasn't asleep for more than 3 hours was I? I bet it was this headache that woke me up. I've never been hung over before.' I really haven't and let me tell you, it is the worst experience I have ever had. My whole body aches.  
  
That's when I remember. You put me to bed last night. Are you still here? My question is answered when I turn around and see you lying on the couch asleep. Wow. You look completely uncomfortable, but cute; really cute. Sexy even. And vulnerable…very vulnerable.  
  
I have to catch myself. I can't be having naughty thoughts at a time like this. I go to get some water and some pills. I'm hoping it'll help.  
  
After taking the pills, I walk over to where you are and kneel before the couch. I set my glass of water on the ground and concentrate on your face. It's twitching. I have to hold myself from laughing. I don't want to wake you up and I definitely don't want my head to start pounding again.  
  
I wonder what you're dreaming about that's making your face twitch like that. Maybe your face always twitches like that when you sleep. I whisper softly, "Makoto."  
  
You move around a little, take a big breath, and go still with sleep once again. I smile. "Makoto," I whisper again. "Do you always twitch like that when you sleep?"  
  
I am surprised when you answer me.  
  
"Mmm…" You mumble, "I don't know."  
  
Are you awake? I poke your face. You move around a little and let out an annoyed grunt. Yup, you're definitely sleeping. I smile. What a nice time to mess with you. I move my face to where inches away from yours and I whisper,  
"You look cute when you're asleep"  
  
A grin comes over your face and you mumble thank you.  
  
I giggle. I can't believe you talk in your sleep this is too priceless! I lean forward so that I can smell you better. This causes our cheeks to brush against each other and our breasts to touch. This, your scent, and the fact that your hands came up to rest on my back almost makes me pass out. I almost completely forget about my hangover because I am in so much ecstasy at this moment.  
  
I have the sudden desire to kiss you. So I do. Our lips touch softly and tingles immediately travel up my spine. It is a short kiss because I don't have the guts to let it last any longer. I'm afraid you'll wake up like last time if I kiss you for too long. Of course I realize I'm too late because when I pull back and open my eyes I see your eyes staring right back at me. My eyes widen in shock. I can't believe I managed to get myself caught in this situation twice. Genius my ass!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors Notes:

I apologize once again. I feel like such a jerk for not updating for a long time and then coming back with such a crappy update after all that waiting. Well, anyway, I hoped someone like it. Review please. Critique. I know this one was really bad. Tips anyone?  
Have a good one. 


End file.
